Other Lives
by UndercoverPsycopath
Summary: Clara has lived a thousand lives. What happened in the others? How did they save the doctor? A series of one shots on Clara's echoes. I own nothing. Please rate and review:).
1. Chapter 1

Japan 1709 AD

The Doctor. He was called The Doctor. She didn`t know how she know how she knew his name but she did. Another thing that she knew was this; the stranger with the red haired girl was in trouble. Or would be soon.

Clara started to move toward the man but the square was packed and there was no way of slipping through and in any case he was heading towards the Emperor`s palace and after the incident with the tapestry and the tea... Let`s just say he wouldn't be inviting her in any time soon. Time for a different plan. Luckily she knew just who to call.

She walked purposefully toward one of the alleyways and slipped into the shadows. About halfway down she avoided some large barrels which were handily blocking a side street before climbing up some well disguised niches in the wall to the rooftops of the city.

No sooner had she stood up and brushed some stray dust off her dress has she knocked back over again. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she stood.

"Sorry Miss, didn`t see ya there".

"Really Akio? Just mow me down why don`t you!" Clara sighed.

The boy in front of her looked sheepish.

"Well, umm, Miss, you see Haru said a shipment had... so I..." He tailed off as he was met with Clara's furious glare.

"That can wait, follow me,"

Clara was already halfway across the next roof by the time Akio had worked out what she`d said.

After winding through a series of roofs, each looking the same as the last, the pair climbed down into an old two room house. The windows were boarded shut new ones had been made in the roof and sides which weren`t visible, giving the room a cosy light. The first room was clearly a living room for many but each section was neat and ordered. Clara remembered how it had looked when she'd first come to live with them. Nothing near the likes this by far.

She walked to her pile and pulled out one of the draws. Inside was a seemingly normal apron and cap. Putting them on she headed out of the house with Akio in tow.

A short walk later she reached the palace. Going round the side to the servants entrance, she marvelled at how easy it was though, to be honest, most people breaking in wouldn`t have access to the unique uniform of the palace staff.

No one stopped them as they made their way up to the hidden viewing gallery used by the guards when a dignitary or other important person was there, and for meetings with the public, you can never be too careful.

Fortunately, the guard post was empty so she had an uninterrupted view of the proceedings.

"Well, you see Amy last time I was here..." a voice floated up from below, the Doctors, Clara`s brain pointed out before she could even begin to identify it.

It didn't take long before things started to get more interesting, the Doctor and the Emperor were obviously having an argument over something. Though she couldn't work out what. The random words which she could make out didn't make much sense."Zygon", "inter-galactic", "psychic resonance". Nothing that sounded logical. Then the Emperor started coughing violently and red, wait, red, mucus was flying everywhere. Until suddenly it wasn't the Emperor sitting there. It was a _thing. _A big red, suckery _thing_. It looked a bit like the octopuses down at the fish market. If they had arms and legs, and a weird face shoved in. Then it lunged.

Clara didn't think. She pulled out one of the bows stashed in the alcove and fired. Then she ran. Big, red and suckery or not, she'd just shot the Emperor, there would be consequences. She hoped the Doctor and his companion would do the same or rather she whispered it involuntarily.

"Run you clever boy, and remember"

* * *

The Doctor and Amy didn`t see who had saved them from the Zygon pretending to be the Japanese Emperor, just a vague glimpse of dark hair as the glanced up to where the arrow had fallen from. Before hurriedly leaving the scene. After all the Emperor was dead but who knew how many other Zygons there were?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review. **

**-UP-**


	2. Chapter 2

Oxford, England 1860 AD

Just outside the city was a forest. In the forest was a tree. Near the tree was a man who would soon be known as Lewis Carroll but was currently known as Charles Dodgson. With this man was the Doctor.

"I don`t understand Doctor, how could anyone just disappear down there? It`s impossible!"

"Hmmm, I`m not sure about impossible..."; the man in the ridiculous hat and bow tie murmured pulling out a strange metal device which started making buzzing noises. He looked confused for a second then appeared to find what he was looking for.

"Ah ha! Interesting. Your girl didn`t disappear."

"What do you mean? Of course she did. One second she was there then she wasn`t. I`d call that disappearing."

"Nope, she didn`t disappear, just wasn`t there anymore."

"Has anyone ever told you that you make absolutely no sense whatsoever?"

"Frequently, but this , this makes perfect sense. This isn`t a rabbit hole, well it is, but it`s also a worm hole."

"Worms don`t make holes that big..." Dodgson protested feebly but his companion didn`t seem to notice he`d spoken.

"But where does it go to? That's the question. The sonic`s reading extra-terrestrial but I can`t tell where."

"Why don`t we just have a look?"

"Have a look? Have a look?! You can`t just poke your head through a wormhole, let alone a rabbit hole, who knows, what will happen. Haven`t you read... Wait a second... Oh ah I see..."

"What is it Doctor."

"Forget everything I just said."

"That`s not hard, wait, what are you doing?", the doctor was cautiously moving towards the hole, whatever type it was.

"I should be able to get though but I`ll need something to get us home. Do you have anything?"

Dodgson fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out a pocket watch.

"Will this do?". The Doctor grabbed it and started buzzing with his device again, this time pointing it at the watch.

"Hmmm, simple but fiddly... Don`t want to be late... If I just do this... Perfect."

" Well then. Geronimo!" he cried jumping into the hole, Dodgeson following hesitantly behind.

The trip through the wormhole was quick and the pair soon found themselves in the middle of a field surrounded by dazzling flowers and butterflies as large as dinner plates. It would have been paradise if it wasn't for that thing. Nothing obvious. Just the feeling that there was something wrong.

The pair started walking towards the only sign of (hopefully) humanoid life. A large fairy tale style castle in the distance. It was beautiful, but like everything else in this land, twisted. Twisted from the crimson turrets down.

When they reached the castle, something was happening. Something big. In this world, clearly humans were in control. Or rather, in command. The scene that met them was a jumbled mess. Animals serving as servants, entertainment, food, anything. And the people! Strangely dressed to say the least, they were all gathered around two people. A ruler in red and a girl wearing 17th century clothing.

"Alice!" Dodgson shouted but the girl didn`t look round. The argument between her and the Queen was too fierce. From the sounds of it the girl had been having a rotten time of it.

"You dress me up, make me grow, make me shrink, what am I something to be messed around with at will? Hmm? Execute me if you must, it will be a welcome-"

Dodgson and the Doctor missed the last bit. They`d been found. A guard pulled them to the front of the assembled crowd.

"Ma`am?"

"Yes, what is it?" snapped the red ruler.

"These, people" He said the word 'people' as if it was something bitter, "Were spying on you, your majesty, what do you propose?"

"Spying!? Well then. Off. With. Their. Heads."

"Indeed ma`am" came the voice of the ever-obedient guard, apparently he got this order a lot.

The Doctor closed his eyes. There was no escape.

There came a rush of air of a sword swipe, a scream and then an ominous thud.

The Doctor opened one eye. Wait. Firstly, he wasn`t dead, secondly, that scream. That wasn`t Dodgson. He turned. The girl, Alice, had somehow intercepted the blade. Her body was slumped on the floor, her blood running everywhere. But it had caught her chest rather than her head. She wasn`t dead, yet. There was no way she would live. Dodgson knelt by her as she whispered her last words.

Dodgson stood.

"Run!" he cried jolting everyone into life. The guards started charging towards them. Dodgson grabbed a teapot from the floor and started fighting them off while the Doctor opened the pocket watch whilst grabbing Dodgson's hand. The world spun.

Then they were back where they started. In the woods. By the tree.

"So what now Doctor, we couldn`t save Alice, everything isn`t as I thought. That place, it was like another world. Have I done mad?"

"Oh don`t worry, you`re fine and anyway, even if you were mad. What`s wrong with that? Some of the best people I know are mad."

With that, the Doctor started walking off, sensing that their conversation was over Dodgson walked off too, back to the world he knew, with his head filled with a strange land of wonders, his hand holding a teapot monogrammed with the initials GI and a feeling that no-one would ever believe his story. He never told anyone Alice Clara Oswald`s final words but they stayed close to his heart.

"Run you clever boy, and remember."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, sorry for any mistakes and hope you liked it.**

**-UP-**


End file.
